Soulmate
by WriterC
Summary: My first songfic. Booth and Brennan need each other and they know it, but they keep walking in circles, placing other people between them. Is it possible mister lovable is already in her life?


**A/N: My first songfic, I experimented a little with descriptions. Thought of the storyline with my dear friend N.Bones. Please let me know what you think, or if you think it should have ended differently. The lyrics ought to be read as if they were thoughts. Oh and the song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield. Enjoy!**

* * *

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan walk out of the court building together, Brennan buttoning up her long coat and Booth guiding her to his car. Their expressions are serious, their bodies exhausted from working on this horrible case.

"Wow. That was hard," Booth sighs when they've closed the doors.

"I'd really like to go home now," Brennan says in a small voice and glances at her partner. He meets her gaze and they don't speak for a moment.

"Yeah. I know. I'll take you home."

During the ride neither of them feels like saying anything, the presence of the other being enough comfort. They know what is going on in the other's head, they needn't explain.

Booth pulls up in front of Brennan's apartment building.

They stand toe to toe and try to part for the day, but when they look in each other's eyes the lump is back in their throats. Neither wanting to be the first one to let the tears escape and admitting to need the other, they say goodbye with a hug.

Booth's arms are wrapped around her back and Brennan's hands rest on his shoulderblades, their cheeks touching. Booth breathes in her scent and Brennan closes her eyes to intensify the feeling of him holding her. It never lasts long enough.

Then they pull apart and Brennan disappears into the building, leaving Booth behind with a concerned look on his face. She shouldn't be alone now, he thought, neither of them should. But that's how it always goes; both of them drawing back into their homes, trying to deal with their emotions and pulling themselves together for the next day of work.

Booth shivers in the cold and turns around to his car.

_Incompetable_

_It don't matter though_

'_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

Brennan wants to express her gratitude to Booth for being the best partner and her dearest friend. She wants him to know how much he means to her, that he is able to comfort her and make her feel safe. He's standing a short distance away from her in her office.

What she says is, "This case wouldn't have been solved without you." But it's not what she meant and the next sentence leaves her mouth before she thinks it through.

"The only person I want to see after a case like this is you."

His chocolate brown eyes pierce hers, telling her she was too straightforward, but she doesn't speak; she told him exactly how she felt.

"You know Bones, the only woman I would even consider getting married to right now is you."

This isn't what he meant to say, either. What he meant is, "I trust you, you comfort me by just glancing in my direction. I'd like to come home to you, too, after a case like this. You're the person I want to see."

Her blue eyes scan his, trying to read him while he's doing the same. She's not shocked, her gaze tender and sad.

They could never be together. And all they would ever need was the other.

That night Booth calls his girlfriend and tells her they should spend more time together.

That night Brennan enters the local bar alone and after a few hours walks out with a hand on the small of her back and lips in the nape of her neck.

_Is it possible mister lovable_

_Is already in my life_

_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_

She's lying in her bed, arms wrapped around her from behind, warm breath on the nape of her neck. With him she feels at ease, but not safe. He's nice to her, but he doesn't understand how her mind works. He knows about her cases, but not how they affect her. His eyes are brown, but not like chocolate...

The woman next to him is asleep and nuzzles her cheek against his chest, her arm leisurely wrapped around his abdomen. She's pretty, a pretty blonde with brown eyes and bags full of make-up and woman's magazines. Funny and well-mannered, quite a catch.

Yet all he can think about is her, the other woman. With auburn curls and icy blue eyes, who doesn't understand his humour and is sometimes rude to people she should respect. Who reads scientific magazines instead of fashion and who challenges him more than his boss.

He is fairly sure he can get any woman, yet the only one he wants is the one he cannot get romantically involved with because she is his partner.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_S__omebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there'__s a soulmate for everyone_

Everything turned back to normal at work. After all, life always continues.

Booth and Brennan both find themselves in a shallow relationship, safe from any confrontation. Scared that the other would bring up the things they'd said, at the same time contemplating whether they should start about it themselves.

Brennan is standing in front of the exit and a kiss is pressed on her cheek, then arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. Looking over his shoulder she sees Booth.

He looks at her, too, disappointed but forcing himself to accept the way things are.

She understands and her eyes tell him, "This is not what I want. I'm sorry."

As she moves her gaze to the floor she thinks, this is not going to work.

_Here we are again_

_Circles never end_

_How do__ I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

It isn't fair and Brennan decides to break up. Finally free again she tries to think of a way they can be together and not be at a bigger risk in high risk situations, since this is the main reason Booth doesn't want to get romantically involved with anyone he works with. She draws the conclusion that it wouldn't matter; there have been times when Booth had been hurt through her, the bad guys already know about their feelings for one another, they already know how to get to him.

She longs for his tender touches, the reassuring presence of his hand on the small of her back, his body shielding her from any pain, his soft voice telling her what she needs to hear.

Booth is unable to get his partner out of his head, and even if he succeeds, just for a minute, she is still in his heart. He feels guilt towards his girlfriend and towards Brennan. He isn't oblivious to the fact that every time he has a girlfriend she gets herself a boyfriend within days. They're running in circles around each other, placing other people inbetween them.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_S__omebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there'__s a soulmate for everyone_

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good_

_But not the permanent one_

It is not fair and Booth breaks up. It doesn't matter if they avoid each other, if they deny their love, others can tell and one way or another, they'll always know to get to him through her. The best he can protect her is to be together day and night.

He longs for the sound of her quick steps, the low whisper of her voice in his ear, the soft skin of her cheek against his rough hand and the blue pools of crystal liquid that are her eyes reflecting his face.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_S__omebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there'__s a soulmate for everyone_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_S__omebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there'__s a soulmate for everyone_

The door opens and he's there.

"Hey." I want to talk to you. I need you.

"Hi." I need you too. Come in.

"You're alone?" I'm here for you.

"Yes." I'm glad.

They read each other perfectly and she flings her arms around his neck. He pulls her against his chest.

_I've missed you._

_You're safe._

On the couch, both at a loss for words, the wall between them slowly breaking down.

In their heads, entangled, heat of two souls swirling around each other, carefully colliding.

They've made a decision. Brennan's hand rests in the space between their hips and Booth's hand is atop of it, squeezing lightly.

It is all the comfort she needs, she's been needing for so long, and she turns her face towards him. A warm tear rolls down her hot cheek and his solemn eyes are saying he understands.

They don't talk.

_If there's a soulmate for everyone…_


End file.
